


Holey Potter

by Sisterofmayhem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisterofmayhem/pseuds/Sisterofmayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter sends Severus Snape on a joyride to hell. And possibly back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holey Potter

Holey Potter

 

Later, Severus couldn’t claim that he understood what had caused his obsession. After all, he considered himself a rational person. It was part of the reason he was such a brilliant potioneer: he knew how to keep a level head even in the most dire circumstances. When a potion was about to explode, his self-control and quick-thinking had often saved more lives than he cared to count. In fact, he had avoiding explosive situations down to an exact art. Which is exactly why his obsession was so odd. It was a timebomb, he knew. It had been ticking year after year, waiting for the right moment to go off. And it was approaching. Any time now.

  
SS

It had started with Malfoy. He and Potter had been in the second half of their fifth year at Hogwarts. The hostility between the two boys had reached an all-time high by then. And Severus, ever the Slytherin, had felt the need to use that hatred to his own advantage that day. Why? Because Malfoy senior had made a scathing remark earlier that week that had rubbed Severus the wrong way, so Severus decided that pairing Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter in Potions class was as good a revenge as anything else. Getting back at Malfoy through his son seemed like a good idea. Cunning, even. That it was also a very bad idea only occurred to him belatedly, when the damage was already done. Of course, Potter and Malfoy had immediately started bickering about the ingredients of the potion they were to brew. It was only to be expected. Both boys had a reputation to uphold. If Severus had been smarter, he’d have realized he needed to break it off before it got out of hand. But the twinge of spitefulness he still felt at being called expendable by Lucius Malfoy of all people had made him ignore the volatile situation a little while longer. It had resulted in the two boys fighting over an ingredient, Malfoy crashing against the cauldron, which toppled over and clattered loudly to the ground. Somewhere in the din Potter let out a painful yelp.

“Ouch, Malfoy!” Potter yelled, “You sodding bastard!”

“Potter!” Severus thundered, while he strode over to the still struggling boys, “Stop this foolishness right now, or I promise you will regret it.”

He noticed Malfoy had pointed his wand at Potter, but he didn’t hesitate and seized Potter’s wrist.

“What is the meaning of this?” he hissed.

Potter glared at him with the same arrogance his father had displayed years ago, then shifted his gaze to Draco and narrowed his eyes.

“Malfoy wanted to curse my balls off!” he accused bluntly.

“I did not!” Malfoy started to retort, “Potter would have botched up the potion if I hadn’t…”

“Silence!” Severus roared. He had forgotten how tiring it was to argue with the two blithering idiots. Severus grabbed Potter by the collar and barked: “Have you seen the mess you made?”

He roughly turned Potter’s face in the right direction, where the dented cauldron lay on the ground in a puddle of steaming potion.

“You’ve made a pigsty of my classroom, Potter,” he seethed, “You will pay for it. One hundred points from Gryffindor.”

In the general uproar that followed that statement, he almost didn’t catch Potter’s next words. The boy pointed to his pants and exclaimed: “But professor, I’m not lying. Look! Malfoy nearly cursed my balls off!”

And indeed, Severus noticed it then: a tiny, smoking hole, burned into the boy’s pants, just next to where his groin would be. Severus could see the skin was looking red and painful.

“Hardly,” he scoffed and lifted an eyebrow in challenge, “Don’t use this as an excuse to get out of your punishment, Potter. Grab a bucket and a sponge and clean this mess up right now.”

The boy was looking positively livid. Proof to Severus that Potter wasn’t in that much pain after all.

“But…," the boy sputtered again in outrage.

Severus snapped his fingers at Potter and pointed at the closet that held the cleaning equipment. Potter muttered something, got up from his chair and angrily stomped down to the closet. He gathered everything he needed and set to work in seething silence.

Draco Malfoy had a decidedly smug smirk on his face, which reminded Severus he needed to have a word with Dumbledore about Malfoy’s reckless behaviour in class. But not now. It was better for now to let the boy think he had won.

“Everyone else return to your potions,” Severus ordered, turning to his class again, “You have ten more minutes to complete your calming draught. Do not bollocks it up like Potter here did.”

The boy pretended he didn’t hear him.

What was left of the lesson passed in relative silence. Potter was still scrubbing the floor when the last of the students filed out of the classroom. Severus watched Malfoy walk up to Potter to mutter something under his breath before he left. He refrained from intervening, even though he saw the remark made Potter’s back tense. Severus had to give it to him: Potter didn’t give in to his anger. He just continued attacking the floor with his sponge like it had done him a personal wrong. Severus’ lips twitched up in a smirk at the sight. Before he knew it, he was rummaging around in his desk drawer and he pulled out a bottle of burn-releaving paste. He placed it on his desk and pulled a stack of papers towards him. Five minutes of grading later, Potter stood up and proclaimed that he was finished.

“Clean the bucket out in the sink and put everything back in the closet,” Severus ordered, without looking up from his grading. Potter did as he was told and then walked back to his desk to retrieve his bag.

“Potter,” Severus said as the boy was making a beeline for the door. Potter turned around with an expression on his face as if he was pulling on his last reserve of patience. Severus tossed him the bottle with the burn-releaving salve. He saw Potter catch it just in time and he returned to his papers.

He heard the boy huff, whether in surprise or with reproach, he didn’t look up to notice. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Potter put away the salve before he left. Maybe the boy wasn’t that stupid after all.

SS

  
Dumbledore forbade Draco the use of his wand for a whole week. Severus had to work to keep the gleeful smile off his face when he got a Floo Call from a very offended Lucius Malfoy later that evening. Lucius of course had wanted to know if there was anything Severus could do about the situation. Severus had told him in no uncertain terms that, being as expendable as he was, unfortunately his hands were tied. Malfoy hadn’t seemed to find that comment quite amusing, but for Severus, the conversation was as much fun as he’d had in a long time.

Less enjoyable was the way Potter walked in at the start of Potions the Monday after that. The boy was wearing that dratted, burnt jeans again, like it was some kind of war wound he was proud of. More likely, he did it to irk Severus, and Severus was sorry to say he rose to the bait Potter had so nicely laid out.

“Didn’t your parents leave you enough money to buy yourself trousers that are not an offence to the eye, Potter?”

Potter just shrugged, ignored the muffled laughter that had erupted somewhere in the back of the classroom and started unloading his bag.

“It’s not my fault they’re an offence to the eye, Sir,” he quietly claimed.

Severus wanted to retort to that, but a few noisy students had to be called to order then and after class had started he hadn’t thought to pursue the matter further.

And so Potter continued wearing the atrocious trousers to the next lesson, and the one after that. Severus realized he would lose his credibility if he let himself be pulled into a squabble over something as innocuous as a hole in someone’s pants, so he refrained from making any further remarks. For once in his life, he tried to let it go. It wasn’t worth losing your sleep over after all, was it?

  
SS

  
At first he didn’t notice he was doing it, like when you realize you’re biting your nails only when you catch someone staring at you. Your face flushes with guilty awareness and you try to look anywhere but at the person in question, mortified you’ve been found out. Then a while passes, you forget all about it, until a few hours later you find yourself biting your nails yet again. You can’t seem to help it. It’s the kind of compulsory behaviour that would drive Muggles to see a psychiatrist.

Severus was convinced he didn’t need a doctor, but still, it seemed he couldn’t keep his eyes from straying to Potter’s trousers. More specific: to the tiny hole in his trousers. There wasn’t anything special about it. It was just a small, frayed looking hole of about half an inch, hardly noticable. But it seemed to call to him nevertheless. His eyes flitted to it the moment Potter came through the door, when the boy stood up to gather ingredients for a potion, when he packed his bag at the end of class. He could hardly keep his eyes in check when Potter walked up to his desk to hand him a vial of freshly brewed potion. He knew Potter was starting to notice, judging by the frowns the boy gave him every time he got caught.

Severus wasn’t a man to dwell on the reason why he couldn’t keep his eyes averted, he just wanted it to stop. So evidently, the first thing he tried was a subtle clothing repair charm. Nothing that Potter would immediately notice, of course, because Merlin knew the boy would throw a tantrum if he realized what Severus was up to. No, Severus used _Coudrum_ , a slow-acting spell that inconspiciously closed the hole in his pants inch by inch, day by day. Or would have, because a few days later he found Potter in the hallway, tearing at the hole with agitated movements, ripping it open again. When Potter looked up, the boy caught his eye and glared daggers at him. _Strange_ , Severus thought, and realized he was back to square one: trying to avoid staring too obviously.

He tried to pinch himself every time he noticed he was doing it again, but after a while the skin of his arms and legs was beginning to look red from misuse. It appeared he wasn’t a man who learned through punishment, so he tried reward. He told himself he could have that glass of exclusive, ancient Firewhiskey or that extra dessert at lunch if he succeeded in keeping his eyes off Potter’s pants for the day. It seemed to work for a little while. He was able to enjoy that fine bottle of Firewhiskey he’d gotten from Dumbledore. But in the end, that method came back to bite him as well. By being so focused on his goal of making it through another lesson unscathed (“ _Don’t_ _look_ _at it, don’t look at it_ ”), he taught himself to become even more obsessed. It started to expand beyond the classroom. He now caught himself staring at Potter in the Great Hall as well. Breakfast, lunch and dinner. He noticed that his thoughts weren’t even safe in between. Suddenly holes where everywhere, reminding him of the hole in Potter’s trousers at the most impossible of times. Keyholes, Quidditch goals, the round opening of his potion vials, the holes in his slice of cheese at dinner,… They all reminded him of the one thing he tried very hard to forget. Severus wondered if he needed help.

  
SS

  
Severus Snape sat on his couch a few weeks later, a vial of Forgetfulness Potion in his hand. He’d reasoned the best way to put all of this madness behind him was perhaps simply to forget. Hence the potion he had brewed earlier that day. But there was one teeny tiny problem that he hadn't anticipated: he was sitting there for half an hour already and he hadn’t taken one single gulp.

Perhaps he had to face it: during the past few weeks the hole had somehow gotten important to him. The idea of waking up the next day and not remembering the way the little hole affected him left him unsettled. There was a small amount of comfort to be found in the fact that it was there. It was endearing, that's what it was. Innocent. Harmless. Severus rubbed his forehead and laughed. All right, so the decision was made. He went to sleep and left the potion on his coffee table, untouched. Un-sipped.

The next day Severus had assembled his wits again - or so he believed- and thought of a different approach. He’d once tried, unsuccesfully, to close the hole by magic. Maybe the opposite angle might work. If he magicked the hole a bit larger each time he saw Potter, there might come a moment when the trousers would become too offensive to wear in public. Then Potter would be forced to choose between two solutions: close the hole completely or buy himself a decent pair of trousers. _Win-win_ , Severus thought. He set to work immediately.

A few weeks later the hole had grown to the size of about one inch. Severus wasn’t sure Potter  even realized something had happened. A big, gaping hole was now ignorantly thrown in his face every time Potter entered the room. It was ostentatious. Severus felt as if he might be sick.

The turning point came when one day at the end of the schoolyear he bumped into Potter, who was just coming out of the Quidditch changing rooms. The boy was still wet from a shower and, not bothered by any sense of decency, was wearing only those abhorrent trousers. Severus’ gaze fell on Potter’s dripping chest, the wet nipples, the trail of dark hair that led to his navel, and finally on the patch of creamy skin that could be seen through the hole in his pants. Something short-circuited in Severus’ brain. For a full minute he used every word he could think of to verbally abuse Potter. He couldn’t for the life of it recall what it was he screamed at the boy, but Potter had stood there, openmouthed at first and then covering his naked chest awkwardly with his hands while turning red from head to toe. Severus had snapped out of it after a while and had instantly turned on his heels and fled, leaving the boy behind. He was mortified, because every word, every single sentence had been gone the moment it had left his mouth. What on earth had he said?

  
SS

  
Severus had a dream that night. He dreamt Potter was lying on a desk, his desk. He was wearing the pants and a tight, long-sleeved shirt. He was looking at Severus with a calm and resigned expression on his face. Severus walked up to him and stood there for a while, quietly taking in Potter’s face. Eventually, Severus reached out and took a small bottle from a nearby table. He unstoppered it and took a careful sniff, without taking his eyes off Potter. His gaze wandered to the hole in Potter’s trousers and he let it rest there. Slowly, he circled his finger around the hole. He watched as a shiver wracked the boy’s body. Severus lifted the bottle and let the contents drip very carefully on the hole. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Then, gradually, the fabric began to dissolve, revealing white expanses of skin. He noticed Potter’s gaze on him: he was looking at him as if he was the only other person in the world. Severus didn’t hesitate and sprinkled the rest of the potion all over his body, until there was nothing left but a very, very naked Potter. The boy was still looking at him. He spread his arms out to Severus. Severus felt as if a huge weight left him.

  
SS

  
It was around that time that he began to notice the other holes and finally lost his grip on reality. There was a glorious hole that opened every time Potter spoke or laughed, a hole surrounded by soft-looking, smacking lips. Severus shivered, because he knew what he wanted to do with that mouth now. Also, there was the soft, delicate curve of the boy’s navel, spread lazily across his belly. He wanted to lose his tongue in it. Severus realized there was another opening in Potter’s body: the way the small earshell cradled around it, almost as if protecting its opening, made Severus want to penetrate it with the most profane words he could think of. Words that would make Potter either shiver or run away screaming. Severus knew there was a fourth way into Potter’s body that he hadn’t yet seen. But he planned to. Oh, how he planned to.

It was as if Potter suddenly seemed to consist of nothing but holes. And Severus realized he wanted them. Desperately. He bowed his head in shame.

SS

  
Time moved on then. Before he knew it, a whole year had passed. It had been a while since Potter had worn his pants. Severus had stopped counting anyway. It didn’t really matter anymore. There were other holes to find comfort in now. Or to drive him crazy, more likely. Sometimes Severus felt like a thief, frantically looking for more holes to collect. There were surprisingly many, when he thought about it: nostrils, pores, the little hole in the glans of a dick,…

Severus again wondered if perhaps he needed professional help. He was pretty sure of it by now.

  
SS

  
It had started with Malfoy, yes, but it was Potter who delivered the finishing stroke in the end, at the Graduation Feast. Potter had been wearing decent clothes all year long, to Severus’ immense relief. It led Severus to believe that perhaps the boy had gotten common sense at last and thrown the trousers away. But Potter had always pushed him to the edge. Severus knew that to be a fact. So when he showed up at the Graduation Feast, of course in the same old, ragged pants, Severus could only shake his head.

He sighed, went to the punch bowl to get a glassful of mead and downed it in one go. He coughed once, wiped his mouth clean, then took a deep breath and went straight for Potter.

The boy was standing by the door to the Great Hall and appeared to be looking for someone. Well, Severus decided, he wouldn’t for long anymore.

“I’m here,” he quietly said, the moment he arrived at Potter’s side. The boy turned around and seemed a bit taken aback to find his professor standing there.

“I’m sorry?” he asked politely.

Severus took another deep breath and plunged.

“I’m aware this is your Graduation Feast, Potter,” he said, “but I’m going to have to ask you to come with me immediately.”

The boy blinked at him, obviously trying to make sense of what Severus was saying.

“Why, Sir?” he asked, while he narrowed his eyes. He didn’t seem to trust him and Severus couldn’t say he blamed him. Being trustworthy was very low on his list of priorities right now. Severus’ eyes flitted down, then quickly up again. He didn’t know if Potter had noticed.

“There is a matter of importance I wish to discuss with you,” he answered as honestly as he could.

He let the boy search his gaze. He wasn’t going to back down anymore, and really, he didn’t care what the boy read in his eyes.

Potter looked around, clearly uncomfortable.

“I, erm…,” he muttered, “ I was actually waiting for someone.”

The ginger, probably, Severus thought. She didn’t seem to be anywhere in sight. He rubbed his suddenly tired eyes. He should just leave the boy alone and let him enjoy his date. He knew it was what a decent man would do. He sighed.

“Alright, I guess...," Potter said hesitantly, “If it’s urgent…”

Severus dropped his hand from his eyes and stared wearily at Potter. He couldn’t bring himself to reply to that. The silence stretched on for too long. He saw Potter getting nervous, and Severus hesitated. Potter opened his mouth, his delicious mouth, and Severus got sucked in, and the word suddenly seemed to come from far away: “Professor…?”

Severus drew in a quick gulp of air and quickly walked past Potter, out of the Great Hall. He couldn’t bear to look at that mouth again. He couldn’t, he… He wanted to look at that mouth forever. He wanted to claim every single hole Potter possessed. And he was going to, if Potter kept following him like that.

“Professor?” the boy asked, worried now, “Is everything alright?”

He heard the boy scamper to keep up with him. He took a corner, then another, with long strides. He sped towards his classroom, threw the door open and fled inside. He was slightly out of breath by then, he was mortified to notice.

Severus leaned against a desk, not sure what to do. Potter was standing in the doorway, blocking the exit. Why had he followed him?

“You better… turn back,” he panted, wondering what on earth was wrong with him.

Potter didn’t listen and closed the door. He took a few hesitant steps forward.

“Can I help, Professor?” he asked, “What’s wrong?”

Severus gave an irritated grunt.

“Potter…," he growled, “In all the years I’ve been at Hogwarts, you are by far the dumbest child I have ever encountered. Do you know that?”

Potter blinked.

“Excuse me?”

“Yes, you heard me. You have learned absolutely nothing in all these years, have you?”

He saw Potter’s fists tighten.

“If I’m here just so you can insult me, I’m not...”

“You wouldn’t recognize danger even when it’s staring you in the face, would you now?”

“…Going to stand here and listen! Because you know what, Snape? I’m sick of it! Really really sick of it! I’m so sick I could throw up! Six years, Snape! Six years of your abuse! So screw you! I’m done with it. I don’t have to take any more of your…”

“Shut your fucking hole!” Severus yelled, suddenly beyond anger. It was enough. Enough was enough. He could only take that much. As if to make it worse, the hole was opening and closing in surprise and Severus frantically rubbed his eyes. He was tired, so tired.

“You don’t have a clue what’s coming for you, do you, Potter?” he sighed.

Potter shook his head angrily, held his hands in front of him, palms up, and yelled: “What is coming for me, Snape? What?”

Severus took one, two, three long steps and then he stood in front of Potter. He could clearly see the moment the boy realized what was going on, but he didn’t pause when Potter clumsily stumbled back. The boy’s back hit the door and all Severus could see were those big, distressed eyes that were glued to his face. He pressed Potter into the door without thinking, pulled his face forward with both hands and kissed the boy roughly as if his life depended on it. He forced himself between the pliant, gasping lips and desperately licked and sucked Potter’s tongue. Severus moaned when he realized exactly how warm and moist and delicious Potter’s mouth was. _Home._ He was home.

Potter ripped his lips free and Severus could see his own incredulous gaze mirrored back at him.

“You’re crazy, you…," Potter whispered hoarsely. His hands were fixed firmly against Severus’ shoulders, keeping him at arm’s length.

“Oh, watch me, Potter,” he smirked, “Just you watch. This was only the beginning.”

He hooked his finger into the hole in Potter’s trousers and gave an experimental tug. He wasn’t really suprised to find that the fabric of the threadbare pants immediately surrendered. A firm yank was all it took for the trousers to rip open, the tearing sound a balm to Severus’ ears. Finally.

“You’re insane,” Potter wispered again, struggling halfheartedly.

“Hole number two,” Severus muttered and wrung his entire hand through the opening in Potter’s pants. A few seconds later he had manoeuvred himself into the boy’s briefs.

“You’re…," Potter began, but what he wanted to say never got past his lips, as Severus started pulling on his cock.

“Obsessed, yes,” Severus whispered, as he watched the boy’s eyes ever so slowly grow unfocused. Potter’s head fell back against the door and he groaned quietly: “This is so wrong.”

“Ssh,” Severus susurrated, “Don’t you think I don’t know that?”

The boy looked at him with a hesitating look in his eyes as Severus got down on his knees.

“Why are you doing this?”

Severus didn’t answer, but he kept his gaze on Potter’s face as he yanked the briefs down and slowly licked the innocent-looking slit. He opened his mouth to let the boy’s cock in, and hummed as he heard Potter’s breath stutter. He looked up to see that the boy’s eyes had fallen shut and his head was resting against the door. He closed his eyes as well and enjoyed the pure, salty and sticky taste of the boy’s cock, sliding in and out of his mouth. He loved the weight of it on his tongue, and the way it pulsed after each stroke, growing harder each second. He liked how the boy’s hands, clenched in tight fists, hung helplessly by his sides. He loved how the boy panted, then moaned. Perfect little ‘Oh’s’ that were bubbling up across his lips and popping out, and finally, the wholeheartedly whispered ‘Fuck’ while his entire body went taut as he came. Potter’s knees threatened to give way and Severus got up as soon as he was sure he had caught the last drop, and pulled the sagging boy against him.

“Fuck,” Potter whispered again, the word sounding muffled against his chest. Severus started rubbing his back and felt the boy relax. For a long time nothing was said and after a while Severus began circling his fingers around the now huge opening in Potter’s trousers.

“That was hole number two,” he clarified, seemingly out of nowhere. Potter lifted his head to look at him. He wore a sated expression and Severus couldn’t help but smirk a little. He swiftly stroked his thumb over Potter’s warm cheek and leaned in.

“You have another one, don’t you?” he whispered in the boy’s ear.

It took a few moments for the penny to drop. Potter stiffened in his arms when he realized what Severus was implying. He looked at him with fear in his eyes.

Severus released Potter reluctantly to give the boy some space. He met Potter’s gaze head-on and lifted an eyebrow. Potter immediately cast his eyes down and Severus noticed an endearing blush color his cheeks. He said nothing. After a few seconds, Severus became aware Potter wasn’t looking at the ground. No, the boy was staring straight at his crotch. He swallowed thickly.

Potter lifted his eyes and Severus read confusion there. Fear as well, but mostly confusion. Reluctancy, to be more precise. He felt his cock twitch, and Potter’s eyes flitted down for a moment. It wasn’t easy to refrain from palming himself through his trousers when the boy was looking at him like that.

Slowly, the boy brought his hand towards his fly. Severus could see Potter was hesitating, but he refrained from encouraging him. If Potter was going to offer him his innocence, Severus was convinced by now that he had to do it willingly. And by the looks of it, he was going to. 

Potter looked down and suddenly chuckled as he saw his cock dangling out of the huge hole in his trousers. He shook his head as he unbuttoned the trousers and opened the zipper. When he lifted his head, his cheeks were red, but he had an incredulous smile on his face, like he couldn't believe he was doing this, but decided to go with it anyway. Potter kicked off his shoes next and slid his trousers and pants down. Severus watched as Potter chewed on his lip and stepped out of his trousers. He felt a smirk tug on his lips as he looked at the boy in front of him. Potter offered him a shy smile back, as he cradled his arms in front of his chest. Severus took a moment more to admire Potter’s strong legs. They weren’t overly long, but they were firm and muscled. Severus could probably watch those muscles play under the smooth, slightly hairy skin all day long. He watched as Potter’s cock, hanging limply between his thighs, twitched and grew under Severus’ gaze. He smiled a bit, and Potter flushed again. The boy was a sight to see.

“On the desk, Harry,” he mumbled. He coughed once to get rid of the frog in his throat and gestured with his chin in the general direction of his desk. Potter swallowed, but nodded and walked past Severus. He leaned against the desk, seemingly intent on keeping Severus in his line of sight at all costs. Severus thought he understood what the boy must be feeling, not knowing exactly what to expect.

He walked towards the boy and ruffled through his hair. Potter, annoyed as was to be expected, tried to swat his hand away and Severus seized his chance. He leaned in and took Potter’s lips in a purposefully lazy kiss. He teased Potter by touching the boy’s tongue for barely more than a second, almost as if he didn’t really want to kiss him, and halfway through it, just as he felt Potter was warming up to him again, he just stopped moving his lips. Potter’s eyes fluttered open and for a moment he just stared. Then he sighed, clearly annoyed, and grabbed Severus by the back of his head to pull him in for an uncompromising snog. Within minutes Potter had pulled Severus on top of him. They were rutting slowly against each other and Severus wasn’t sure how much longer he could take it.

“Turn around,” he ordered, as gently as he could. He didn’t want to ruin this. Potter was giving this to him so readily. He couldn’t make a mistake, not now. He was going to prepare Potter as thorougly as he could. The boy easily complied and bended face down over Severus’ desk.

“You ready?” he asked, as he softly carressed Potter’s firm buttocks. The boy just nodded and sucked in a breath as Severus circled just one finger around his hole.  
Severus played with the tiny pink bud for almost half an hour. He stroked it, moistened it until it was ready for his fingers to slide in and out, he patiently stretched and massaged it. He nuzzled it, licked and kissed it and made it gasp for more. He loved how it clasped at his finger, how it opened and closed as if it would eat anything Severus put inside.

“I love you,” he whispered very quietly at the hole.

“Fu...uhnn...” the boy whined as Severus hit his prostate yet again, “You need to... Oh, Jesus..."

Severus unzipped his pants and let them drop to his knees. He rubbed his dripping cock teasingly into Potter’s cleft, but didn’t immediately act on his instincts to bury himself tightly in that arse.

“Now!” Potter yelled. Severus smiled as he waited only a few seconds longer before he slowly pressed inside. Severus couldn’t think of anything more tight and exquisite. Except, perhaps, a little bit further in… He waited until Potter’s tense back relaxed and then slid in deeper. Potter hissed.

“Am I hurting you?” Severus asked. He had no intention of stopping, but he was aware Potter could throw him off any minute if he wanted to. The boy, though, shook his head.

“I’m fine,” he panted, “Fuck me.”

As if to prove it, Potter lifted his buttocks as he balanced on his toes. He shoved himself back and forth on Severus’ cock and Severus lost himself in the sheer profanity of that view. Potter’s hole swallowed him entirely. Finally. He stared, transfixed, at the opening and closing, at the repetitive motion of Potter’s thighs while he worked himself on Severus’ cock, at the glistening of his own spittle on Potter’s buttocks. He would do anything- anything- to keep that hole close, he knew now.

He put his hands on Potter’s hips and moved back and forth, taking care not to hurt the boy in any way. Potter slammed his hips back with increasing force- it looked as if the boy was growing impatient. He clenched and unclenched around Severus with a fierceness that suprised him a little, but Severus wouldn’t speed up.

“Come _on_ ,” Potter groaned, while he pulled on his cock in a frenzy, driving his hips back, “Stop playing.”

Severus chuckled, suddenly dizzy with excitement, as he realized belatedly all his dreams had come true. Potter seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit, so if Severus played his cards right, it might not be the last time he buried himself inside that Golden Arse.

He snapped his hips forward and Potter cried out in ecstasy.

“Yes,” he panted, “That’s – uhnnn…”

Severus let his obsession guide him towards his climax. Not a minute later, Potter tensed and squeezed all around him, mewling like a cat in heat, while shooting his load on Severus’ desk. Severus took one last look at his cock sliding in, out, in, out, and then threw his head back as his own orgasm sucked him in.

Potter slumped on the desk, spreading his come into the polished wood. Severus didn’t think he was going to clean that desk ever again. He slipped out of the boy and stood panting for a while, his hand on Potter’s firm arsecheek. Potter chuckled suddenly.

“I always knew you had it in for my pants,” he chortled, “But that you had to go and ruin them? What am I going to wear to the Graduation Feast now?”

Severus absentmindedly stroked Potter’s back.

“I’ll buy you a new pair,” he promised, “For now, you can borrow one of mine.”

Potter turned around and glared at him.

“I’m not going to wear those atrocious black trousers of yours!” he heatedly replied, “I’d rather die.”

Severus lifted an eyebrow and smirked. Despite himself, Potter laughed.

“All right,” he said, “Perhaps that was a childish thing to say. Thanks for lending me a pair of trousers, Severus. Do you happen to have a towel handy, as well? I think I'll freshen up in the common room."

Severus went to one of the closets at the back of the room and retrieved a fresh towel from it. Potter took it gratefully and wrapped it around his hips. He had that shy smile on his face again. They stood staring at each other for a moment or two, then Potter suddenly grimaced.

“Your come is leaking out,” he said, while he clumsily fidgeted with the towel to prevent semen from running down his legs. Severus smiled, took a step forward and brushed his thumb over Potter’s lips. Potter stopped fidgeting and smirked at him. Severus hastily pressed a kiss to he boy’s forehead.

“Tonight, after the feast,…” he began, but stopped when he noticed Potter trying to cramm the towel between his butt cheeks again.

“Sorry,” Potter apoligized, smiling cheekily, “I’ll come by after the feast? That what you were asking?”

“My chambers are a bit further down the hall. That way,” Severus explained, as he indicated with his thumb to the left, “It’s a blue door. Is ten o’clock all right for you?”

The boy casually nodded, as if they had not just planned a second round of fiery sex.

“I have to run,” Potter smiled, “The shower’s calling. It’s been, erm… Well, we definitely have to do that again.”

Severus’ lips quirked.

“I trust we will,” he said, “Run along now. You don’t want to ruin your date with Miss Weasley, I should think.”

“For God’s sake, no,” Potter laughed, “You think I was waiting for Ginny?”

“Who else?”

“Ron and Hermione perhaps?”

Severus smirked.

“You have a date with mister Weasley and miss Granger? I didn’t think you were into threesomes, Potter.”

The boy rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t think you were into holes,” he retorted.

Severus just lifted his shoulders. Potter laughed at him and shook his head.

“Full of surprises, apparently,” he muttered as he turned around, and on that note he walked out of the door.

  
SS

  
Severus kept his promise and bought Potter a new pair of trousers. A few weeks later, Potter accidentaly ripped his pants during a Quidditch match, so Severus had to buy him new ones. But the second pair was torn during a moment of rather aggresive foreplay, so Severus had to trott down to the shop again. And such was the sad fate of all of Harry Potter’s trousers since then…

The end


End file.
